Dragon Hunter of Ylisse
by alexmacedo
Summary: The Dovahkiin as done nearly everything their is to do in Skyrim yet he still yearns for more to do. however on his latest adventure he stumbles apon a new realm on the brink of war and a evil dragon god that needs slaying. He must now make new allies to deal with this threat however it's not just forces from this new world he must deal with.


**Welcome to my first story!** **I've been reading fanfictions for over a year and I've noticed a lack of crossovers between two of my favourite game franchises. Fire Emblem and Elder Scrolls.** **So I'm making my own and I hope you enjoy the prolouge. Any feedback that isn't flames are welcome**

.

The last falmer collapsed headless as a red blade with ease severed the creatures head from its shoulders. the head rolled hitting the body of its fallen comrades which were in states of various damage to having their fleshed burnt off, impaled by ice spikes, or deep gashes caused by the same blade.

A sigh escaped the mouth of the wielder of the red blade tho it was muffled by the mask he was wearing. the being was just six feet tall wearing plate and chain mail that was jet black as the night. His face was completely covered by a metal mask that had markings all over and small slits for his eyes and also wore a hood that hid his hair from sight.

'If It wasn't for everything trying to kill me I'd really enjoy the sights around me.' the warrior was in a place known as 'blackreach' a large subterranean cavern deep in Nirn. It was odd place with glowing mushrooms taller then any tree, ancient dwemer ruins that contrasted the strange nature around him, and a large laturn like object that hung from the ceiling providing most of the light in blackreach like a strange fake sun.

'I hate my endless curiosity sometimes but the rewards never disappoint' He thought to himself chuckling getting up and grabbing a large brown backpack filled with gold and jewelry and other oddities he could sell or use himself. Strapped to the back was a second great sword the same hieght as the first but the blade was pure black just like his armor and looked similar to a katana but had European hilt.

He'd been wondering the blackreach for a week or was it more? In a place that had no sun or moons time was hard to tell. The warrior had been wondering blackreach mostly due to the fact he didn't truly explore the exotic location the first time he came. However when you have to get a scroll to learn the location of a weapon wielded by a God to stop a vampire from plunging the world into eternal darkness exploration has to come second sadly.

He continued his travel through the massive cavern trying his best to avoid the falmer and dwemer automations who attack anyone or anything that wasn't their master. 'The Dwemer such brilliant minds. we could learn so much from them' He thought to himself before seeing the corpse of a falmer it's eyes completely shut never able to see. 'Sadly they had to give up their morality for their brilliance" He thought to himself sadly at the deformed being the only remenats of once great and prosperous people.

After the another hour of exploring he thought he explored everything the cavern had to offer and headed for single spire like building that was infact some form of lift to head back to the surface. Before he could reach it he noticed something sticking out from the background several yards away from the spire.

It was small and well hidden dwemer door in the wall and nothing else. Which was odd since the dwemer built grand structures seeing something so bland was out of the ordinary. 'I've Never been in there yet almost missed it. Maybe the dwemer were trying to hide something?' He thinks to himself his scholarly side taking over wanting to learn about the dwemer as much as he could.

He reached the front of the door finding that it was wide open already a bad sign something had already entered meaning either falmer, chaurus, or a combination of both. He hated chauruses the most giant insects with jaws strong enough to crush steel, carapaces that could block a blade, and can spew deadly poison at good range. Not fun to fight especially in large groups.

He lit his hand a flame and descended down a stair case cautiously watching the shadows knowing most beings in the blackreach were skilled at ambushes. Strangly after several minutes of walking nothing attacked him it was eerily quiet he even didn't feel like he was being watched which concerned him.

His thoughts on the matter ended when reaching a large chamber which appeared to be used as a mess hall of sorts with many tables scattered about. He didn't care about the room itself but the carnage that was inside it. The bodies of falmer and chaurus scattered throughout the room was mixed with metal limbs and bodies from the automatons that fought the deformed invaders.

'Seems since their aren't any falmer camps in here the dwemer constructs won. From the states of the bodies they've been fighting here for a long time.' He thinks crossing the room noticing skeletons close to being dust and husks of chaurus that were completely dried and cracking with signs of recent battle like fresh blood on the walls and floor.

After exiting the scene of carnage he continued to delve deeper into the complex but only found a living quarters which he looted for what little it had and some sort of laboratory but couldn't figure out it's purpose since it had none of the instruments he's used to seeing. He opened another door on the other side of the lab which led to a relatively large and open room with nothing of interests except another door however the door was large and decorative unlike the other ones.

Entering the room he quickly ran wanting to see what was on the other side of the door but midway into the room he heard the sound metal hitting stone and looked at the right wall of the room. A gaint construct nearly twice if not a just a head less than that slowly walked towards him. 'A centurion just what I wanted.' He thought flatly at the bronze giant which instead of hands had a hammer in on its left arm and axe in the other both steamed powered as well as being bigger then his torso.

He readied his spell but before he could release it the centurion started releasing steam from its body before launching a stream fleshing boiling steam at him from its now open mouth. He quickly removed his mask "YOL..TOOR..SHUL!!" He yelled as stream of flame came out colliding with the steam for a bare moment before the flames overwhelmed the steam and engulfed the centurion.

The blast of air from the shout blasted his hood off revealing the rest of his face. He was fair skinned with blue eyes and black hair with no facial hair to speak off. On his left check he had significant scarring and smaller scar on the left side of his lip. His hair was cut short closely framing his skull. He had slightly pointed ears and high cheekbones traits not found in humans except for the manmer the bretons.

'That won't end a centurion they're tough bastards.' He drew his bloodskaal blade and charged at the still burning centurion sidestepping a overhand swing from the centurion hammer arm which caused cracking on the stone floor from the impact. He got to the back of its right leg and with all his strength swung at a long metal piston that helped the metal giant stand causing it to break.

The giant automation fell to one knee and swung with its axe arm trying to cut the man in half. However the Breton simply ran beneath it's leg and stabbed his two-handed sword straight into its red glowing chest breaking through the heated metal with minor difficult getting a strange cracking sound as the sword hit its mark.

He quickly pulled the sword out and quickly backed away from the giant as its body fell motionless. "Good thing I used fire breath when I panicked made it a lot easier to get at the soul gem." He said out loud walking around the centurion his goal in sight has he opened the door.

What he found surpised him the room was purely made out of metal no stone in sight except for an archway in the middle of the room. The archway didn't match any architecture he'd ever seen and the ominous glowing energy didn't ease his nerves at all.

He walked up to the archway and quickly grabbed a small object from his backpack side pockets tossed it through the archway. 'I picked that from the gem pocket didn't I?' He berated himself at the quick thoughtless action but noticed the gem he threw didn't hit the ground 'So it's a portal then but where does it lead?' He asks his curiosity only growing.

He had bad experiences with portals sending him to strange and dangerous places as well as one time a portal tried to steal his soul as he'd entered it. The latter experience caused him to tie some string to a filled soul gem and throw through the portal before pulling it back and examining it. 'The soul still there. Seems to be safe then relatively speaking.' He thought to himself walking up to the portal deciding what to do.

'Probably should send word to the college and let them deal with this but I think someone needs to scout out the other side just to be safe.' He justifies to himself with a smirk on his face loving the thought of adventuring in unkown lands. He slowly walks into the portal disappearing from sight.

He saw nothing but red until he came out and saw a lush forest surrounding him and the portal. He heard a cough before turning to the side seeing a women with long red hair in a pony tail wearing strange red and yellow outfit examining a sapphire which was most likely the gem he threw in.

"Not many people come from the outrealms. So mister tall and dark what's your name?" The stranger question her sight never leaving the sapphire.

"It's proper for one to give their name first but I'm Alren Stormcrown. So can you give me your name and my gem as well?" He said flatly wanting what belonged to him tho it originally didn't. Tho he was somewhat surpised she spoke the Breton language.

She put her finger under her lips in a mock gesture of thought "nope finders keepers. Also the names Anna and if you have anymore of these babies me and you are gonna be quick friends." She said giving him somewhat devious look he knew all to well but it was usually on a man's face and he admittedly thought it look cute on her.

"Seems everybody's favourite plaything found something quite interesting. This is sure to liven things up around here! OH HASKILL!!" A thick Scottish accented voice yelled into the darkness.

"Yes my lord what is it?" Questioned the one called haskill in bored and monotone voice.

"I'd like the finest head of cheese you can find, some tea, and a juggling sheep over a pit full of spikes to entertain me until the show kicks off. Won't be long until me dear brothers and sisters try to get a piece of this delicious pie. When that happens it will be total madness and it will be a great laught! Hahaha! See I'm already laughing just at the thought! hahaha!" The man let out insane laught at the thought of madness soon to be unleashed.

The servant with a still bored look responded. "Of course sir. Would you like the sheep to juggle normal objects, fireballs, or for the sheep to be on fire?" He said his tone not breaking an octave.

"Surpise me. I need more madness in me life." The being said dismissing his long time servant

 **Bretons: the natives of the province of high rock are humans of elven heritage which has granted them the title of manmer 'human elves'. They are race naturally gifted in the arcane arts and are naturally resistant to all forms of magic. They appear mostly human except retain elven features like ears ending in points, high cheekbones and in some cases elven eyebrows.**

 **Dovakiin: pronounced dovah kiin(dragonborn) or dov ah kiin (dragonkind hunter born or born hunter of dragonkind) are mortals gifted by Akatosh, the dragon god of time, with the blood and soul of a dragon. This allows dragonborns to use dragon magic called the thu'um or also called dragon shouts much easier and absorb the souls of slain dragon granting them their knowledge. The dragonborn due to this is considered the ultimate dragon hunter.**

 **Yol-Toor-Shul: Yol(fire) Toor(inferno) Shul(sun) is a dragon shout that allows the user to breath a stream of fire at their opponents.**

 **Here the prolouge for my elder scrolls and fire emblem crossover. I'll try to add a new chapter every weekend but who knows what life's distractions get in my way. Not to much crossing over at the moment but I need to establish how he got there other then random portal. However from here on out it will mostly be in the fire emblem world.Your probably wondering how he understood Anna will the bretons are based on English, French, and Celtic culture so I'd imagine english being their native tougne which is why he understands her. Hooray for English localisation!So please in the comment section tell me what you think and any suggestions or criticism is a appreciated. Also I'm not sure if I'll be using male or female Robin for this story yet.**


End file.
